Conventional systems and methods for processing claims in a health services environment do not readily detect errors and acts of fraud, particularly with respect to medical services that were not performed, incorrectly coded, coded against the wrong patient, etc. Typically, the scheduling of appointments, receiving of claims, and validating and payment of claims are performed by different specialized entities as disparate processes in a serial workflow, in which data is passed from one entity to another, often resulting in claims and payments being delayed or even lost. Furthermore, conventional claims processing systems and methods rely on validating received claims by manually checking for inconsistencies or other indicators that the claim is invalid, duplicative, in error, or fraudulent. This prior process is time consuming and prone to errors, resulting in received claims being substantially delayed in payment, not being paid correctly, or being paid without assurance as to whether the received claim is a valid claim.